Time to Reap
|season=2 |number=11 |image=File:Time to Reap title card.jpg |imagewidth=300px |airdate=January 29, 1990 |writer=Jim Trombetta |director=Joseph L. Scanlan |previous=The Defector |next=The Pied Piper }} "Time to Reap" is the eleventh episode of the 2nd season of the War of the Worlds TV series. Plot A rare planetary alignment allows the aliens to create a time portal. Blackwood must stop them from immunizing the Mor-Taxan invaders in 1953. Synopsis Malzor travels back in time to 1953 to inoculate a few surviving aliens against Earth's bacteria. He must return in 12 hours. His time travel device creates disturbances identical to the 1953 invasion. Harrison and Kincaid, tracking the disturbance to its source, follow Malzor into the past, where they race him to the aliens located inside an Army-quarantined area. Malzor arrives first and begins the inoculations, but Harrison and Kincaid arrive and slaughter the aliens. Malzor escapes through time, followed by Harrison and Kincaid. Despite his failure, the Eternal spares Malzor. Notes *This episode includes clips from the 1953 film ''The War of the Worlds''. *The role of General Mann was last played by actor Les Tremayne in the 1953 film The War of the Worlds. *The role of Sylvia Van Buren was last played by actress Ann Robinson in the 1953 film The War of the Worlds and the following episodes from Season 1 of the ''War of the Worlds'' TV series: Thy Kingdom Come, To Heal the Leper and The Meek Shall Inherit. Quotes Cast Episode Cast *Jared Martin as Harrison Blackwood *Lynda Mason Green as Suzanne McCullough *Adrian Paul as John Kincaid *Denis Forest as Malzor *Catherine Disher as Mana *Rachel Blanchard as Debi McCullough *Paula Barrett as Miranda *George R. Robertson as General Mann *Julian Richings as Ardix *Martha Irving as Sylvia Van Buren *Amos Crawley as Young Harrison *Seirge LeBlanc as Tommy *Brian Furlong as Aide *Alan Argue as Reporter #1 *Lorne Pardy as Reporter #2 *Gerry Quigley as Cab Driver Episode Crew *Directed by Joseph L. Scanlan *Written by Jim Trombetta *Produced by Jon Anderson and Frank Mancuso, Jr. *Original Music by Harry Manfredini *Cinematography by Maris H. Jansons *Film Editor - Tim Williams *Casting - Susan Forrest *Production Designer - Gavin Mitchell *Art Director - Rolf Harvey *Set Decorators - Gareth Wilson and Greg Chown (uncredited) *Costume Designer - Delphine White Makeup Department *Jenny Arbour - Hair Stylist *Inge Klaudi - Makeup Artist *Jordan Samuel - Assistant Makeup Artist (uncredited) Production Management *Lan Lamon - Post-Production Supervisor *Susan Murdoch - Production Manager *Nan Skiba - Assistant Production Manager *Robert Wertheimer - Executive in Charge of Production Second Unit Director or Assistant Director *Mike Crain - Second Assistant Director *Don Granberry - First Assistant Director *Chris Lamon - Third Assistant Director *David Warry-Smith - Second Unit Director Art Department *Dan Bezaire - Property Master *Greg Chown - Lead Set Dresser *Malcolm Glassford - Lead Set Dresser *Bruce Grant - Lead Props *Henry Jesiak - Lead Set Dresser *Andriy Pereklita - Props: Second Unit (uncredited) Sound Department *Tim Archer - Re-Recording Mixer *Gary Daprato - Foley Artist *Rick Ellis - Re-Recording Mixer *Steve Foster - Dialogue Editor *Terry Gordica - Post Audio Supervisor *Don Grundsten - Boom Operator *Dennis Hill - Foley Artist *Anthony Lancett - Sound Effects Editor *Tom Mather - Sound Recordist *John Sievert - Foley Artist *Mark Wright - Dialogue Editor Special Effects *Nancy Howe - Prosthetics Assistant *Andrew Kenworthy - Prosthetics Designer *Marianne Klein - Special Effects Coordinator *John Gajdecki - Visual Effects Artist Camera and Electrical Department *Christophe Bonnière - Director of Photography: Second Unit *Jon Cassar - Camera Operator *Duane Gullison - Generator Operator *Jeff Hohener - Second Assistant Camera *Michael Iwan - Grip *Scott Keates - Grip *Alan Lennox - Best Boy *Bruce Macaulay - Still Photographer *Michael "Flash" McDonald - Electrician *Steve Morrison - Electrician *David Moxness - Gaffer *Daniel Narduzzi - Key Grip *David Pamplin - Best Boy Grip *Glen Treilhard - First Assistant Camera Casting Department *Gabrielle Iviney - Extras Casting Costume and Wardrobe Department *Isabel De Biasio - Wardrobe Mistress *Gina Mandelli-Rossi - Assistant Costume Designer Editorial Department *Stewart Dowds - Assistant Editor *Gary Mueller - Film Transfer Coordinator *Gary L. Smith - Post-Production Executive Location Department *Emanuele "Manny" Danelon - Location Manager Music Department *Steven Cohen - Composer: Main Title Theme *Music Performed by Harry Manfredini *Fred Mollin - Composer: Main Title Theme *Ernie Savage - Music Mixer (uncredited) Transportation Department *Eddie Bowman - Transportation Coordinator *Jeff Steinberg - Picture Vehicle Coordinator Other crew *Ted Hanlan - Stunt Coordinator *Aileen Bell - Studio Manager *James F. Breithaupt - Production Accountant *Janet Gayford - Production Secretary *Susan Marucci - Continuity Supervisor *Sheri McGrath - Script Coordinator *Deborah Nathan - Script Consultant *Susan Perry - Assistant to Producer *Ginger Reynolds-Smith - Assistant to Executive Producer *Regina Robb - Production Coordinator *Rick Schwartz - Executive Production Consultant *Jim Trombetta - Story Editor *Pat Turner - Paralegal References External links *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0744028/ Time to Reap] at IMDb *Antithesis: Time to Reap (War of the Worlds 2×11) at TrenchcoatSoft Interactive Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes